Technologies in which a target on which a process is to be performed is specified through mutual authentication and then encrypted communication is performed have been developed. As a technology in which a communication key is generated on a condition that mutual authentication succeeds and encrypted communication is performed using the generated communication key, for example, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described below is exemplified.